


Anniversary

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind Jack, Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One-Shot, Pain, So much angst, Suffering, Suicidal Ideation, not gonna lie, only brief though, this actually hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Every year on this date, the old soldier goes to visit the place it all happen. He goes alone to let the memories of that day wash over him, take over him, break him. It's the only closure he can get for the death of his lover. But he doesn't notice that the shadows themselves are watching him.





	Anniversary

The man stood alone on the top of the building. Eyes squinting, hands in pockets, and wind ruffling his short, silver hair. This place held a lot of memories for him; some good, some bad, some that he could bare to think about. And now all that was left were the desolate ruins that surrounded him. The clutter, debris, and broken down walls that littered the area. The everlasting stench of smoke and death that clung to the air like a child to it's mother.

He would love to say that he didn't know why he was here, that he was only passing through, and he could leave at any moment. He knew that would be a lie... and there was no point in lying to himself, not any more. The real reason he was here, the same reason he came here every year on this day for the past five years, was to simply say goodbye. Goodbye to the man he was, goodbye to the place he knew so well, goodbye to the lover he had lost here. It was always difficult, but it was the only closure he felt he could reach.

The man silently hopped off the roof, feeling stiffness in his old knees on impact with the floor. He wordlessly thanked his enhancements for not failing him and giving him a safe landing. He trudged through the debris, trying to find the spot he knew all to well. But his eyesight was failing, untreated injuries from an explosion years ago had finally come back to bite him on the ass. He could barely see now, only the visor that he normally wore give him anything close to normal sight. But he wouldn't wear that now, no, not in this sacred, decrepit place.

Eventually, his weary eyes helped and find the direction which he needed to head. He knew this place so well, knew where all the debris had fallen, knew where to step and where not to, knew how to get there simply from memory. But it seemed every year that things will always move ever so slightly, putting the old soldier off his tracks. It left him to fumble around in near blindness, just to find his way around the place he once lived.

When he found a spot he was looking for, he dropped to his knees, bowed his head and placed his hands on the solid floor. In his minds eye, he could see everything from that cursed happening all over again, surrounding and engulfing him completely. It was like a film reel, running so clear in front of his damaged eyes.

The shouting, yelling, the hitting; the calling of somebody's name. His name. _Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack._ More words, placing blame. _It's your fault, Jack._ More shouting, vague and unintelligible. More hitting. Blood.

Someone on the floor, they're crying. There is blood running down their face. They open their mouth to speak, they are again. One of their hands darts out to grab their assailant. More words, and apology. _Gabe, stop, I'm sorry._ Then for a moment, everything stops. There are no words, no shouting, no yelling, no hitting. Only silence.

And then the silence was broken.

A deep sigh, then words. _Well it's too late now._ The assailant moves back, climbing off the figure underneath him. The assailant stands and steps back, letting the other man rise. There is blood still dripping down the man's face and his assailants knuckles. There is another moment of silence and then more words.

_What do you mean?_

_What do I mean? What do I mean? Have you not realised yet, Jackie? Have you not seen how corrupt this all is? Have you not seen? Or have they brainwashed you too?_ The assailant grows more and more frantic with his speech, panicking and waving his arms around. The blooded man tears up. It's just too much.

There is a wave of emotion that hits the old soldier next. Love, pain, anger, sadness, confusion. All mixed together into some kind of terrible cocktail that one would loathe to drink. But still the film keeps reeling.

There is more yelling, back-and-forth, begging, pleading, praying. Tears are being shed on both sides. Hearts are breaking. Emotions are indistinguishable. And then there are words; low, muttered, dangerous words. _I'm sorry, Jack._

_Gabe... it's not too late Gabe. We can go back and we can sort things out and we can make it better, you'll see._

_No. We can't. They are getting to you Jack. I can't let that happen._

There is a moment of pure confusion... A flash of blinding light... and then nothing.

The old soldier knelt on the ground is reduced to tears. The simple knowledge that the man he loved, the man he still loves, his best friend and colleague for years, is gone and took all those people with him. It's simply too much to bear. The hurt and the grief are still too strong, still to raw after all these years. It hurts, oh it hurts. He wished he could make the hurt stop. He wished he could make everything stop. But he must live on, in his lover's memory. It's all he has left.

The old soldier pushes himself up. He rises to his feet slowly, pain in his old joints. He pulls a single, white, rose out from inside his jacket and lays it on the floor where he had been kneeling. Lays it where he had laid countless others each and every time he had visited this place. It was his only closure now. He slowly leaves.

With the man gone, a humanoid figure materialises from out of the shadow, gliding over to where the rose had been placed. The figure had been watching the man this whole time, had followed him though the building, had made sure he did not trip in his blindness. The figure had watched as the old soldier cried and had shared a tear itself. It picked up the rose, held it in its clawed hands and then vanished without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hope you enjoyed this shameless, self indulgent angst! I might write some more like this but I'm not sure yet... is it bad that writing this almost made me cry?
> 
> Anyways! Leave kudos and comments if you feel so kind x it's what I live off


End file.
